


A Bosami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [13]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bosami Fanfic

            Bolin gazed at the wall, chin propped on his palm, and pouted.  “Is there even really any reason for us to be together other than the fact that the two main characters who we were previously interested in and/or involved with dumped us and are now together?”

            Asami smiled.  “That’s what AUs are for.  They’re gold, you know.”


End file.
